


[Podfic] All Your Love and Longing Behind | written by maxette

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Public Sex, Rimming, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: An absurdly long response to the kink meme prompt:I've seen a bunch of prompts where stepdad!Jensen can't resist omega-in-heat!Jared, but I was thinking of it the other way around. When omega!Jensen married Jared's dad, Jared was still a little kid, and Jensen knows he shouldn't think of him this way, but at 17, Jared is now a hot young alpha. his husband is spending more and more time 'at work,' and Jared obviously has a crush on him too. Jensen's been taking heat suppressants for years because his husband isn't interested, but this month, he goes without, knowing his husband will be on a business trip out of town. he and Jared have plenty of privacy for their first mating frenzy. points for Jared knocking his stepomega up on the very first go-round.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidslacker001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidslacker001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Your Love and Your Longing Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961776) by [maxette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxette/pseuds/maxette). 



> This was recorded for the very patient avid_slacker, who bid on me for a fanworks auction. Thanks for your donation! Thanks also to maxette for having blanket permission for podfic.

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bp33jw1mmjyc1fl/All_Your_Love_and_Longing_Behind.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmnzs1zlq79gqa0/All_Your_Love_and_Longing_Behind.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442017010400.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442017010401.zip)
  * **Size:** 97MB/50MB | **Duration:** 1:46:19 

  
---|---


End file.
